


A Penny For Your Thoughts

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, light arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: After a summer of teasing Phil about their abundent-togetherness, Phil decides to take action.





	A Penny For Your Thoughts

After the argument, Phil walked quietly to his room and shut the door behind him. Sinking down into his colorful duvet, he could hear Dan walking towards his own room. Part of him hoped to hear a knock on his door, but the rest of him wanted some time alone. Dan's door closed quietly and Phil found himself relieved– but lonely.

Phil took out his phone and tossed it onto the bed beside him. The offending text message still shown on the screen.

Dan: "Why do you assume I would take you?"

According to Dan, he hadn't meant anything by it. He was just being funny and of course he wanted Phil to go with him to the premiere of Star Wars. But to Phil, this was the final straw in a series of sarcastic comments that he suspected meant something more.

"Look," he had said to Dan, "if you want to take someone else, then take them. I have my own invitation anyway."

Dan had looked surprised. He had just walked in the door and been greeted by this caustic and unexpected sentence.

"Phil," Dan had said, "of course I want you to go with me to Star Wars. I was joking! Ha ha!"

"I think you should take Louise".

"Phil! You're being ridiculous! Why can't you take a joke lately?"

"We don't have to do everything together. In fact I think we should start doing some things apart. With all this Dan and Phil Book and Tour, people are thinking of us as one entity. Maybe it's good for us to be seen separately from time to time."

Phil's voice betrayed a hint of hurt that Dan picked up on immediately.

In a softer voice Dan said, "I don't want to go with Louise. I was joking. I want to go with you".

Out of nowhere Phil raised his voice, "Well maybe I don't want to go with you. Did you ever imagine that?"

Dan stood, his mouth agape, his feelings clearly hurt.

"No," he said quietly. "No, I never did imagine that".

And Phil, hurt yet satisfied, turned and walked to his room. All the teasing lately about them being together too much had been taking it's toll. Phil enjoyed spending time with Dan, but beneath the younger boys jokes, he had been sensing that Dan wasn't really kidding.

He had decided earlier that day to make it easy for Dan. It has been hard to do, but he knew in his heart it had been the right decision. Dan needed to get out and see more people, and in his own joking way he had been trying to make that point to Phil. At least, that's the way Phil read the situation.

Dan, on the other hand, was in shock. He had not been trying to make any point at all. He had honestly just been joking. As he began his live show, he put on a happy face and talked about Kanye and Muse and the Tour for the next hour. After he signed off, he sat on his bed and stared off into the distance. The reality of what Phil was suggesting was too great to comprehend. Did Phil really want to start spending time with other people? If so, Dan thought, he had every right to. It just hurt. A lot.

After a near sleepless night, Dan had made a decision. If that's what Phil wanted and needed, then he would make the sacrifice. He would do it for Phil.

The next morning, Dan waited for Phil to wake up so they could watch their anime together. As they settled into the couch Dan spoke up, "I think I will take Louise to Star Wars. She loves the series and of course wasn't invited to the premiere so I think she would be thrilled to go. Unless, of course, you've changed your mind?..."

"No, I think that's a great idea. I was thinking of taking my mum."

"Oh yeah, she always loved Star Wars didn't she? That's a really sweet idea Phil."

The anime began and they ate and watched in silence.

Two weeks later the tour was finally over. The book signings were done and they were back home, exhausted. They both retired to their rooms, closed the doors and slept for two days straight.

"What are you going to wear to the Star Wars premiere?" Dan asked Phil. "I was thinking I would wear something spacey, but I'm not really sure." 

"I think you should coordinate with whatever Louise is wearing. That would look best don't you think?" answered Phil in a neutral tone.

"Uh Yeah... Yeah that's a good point. I should call her." Dan answered. But he didn't. He had never even asked Louise to go with him. He just couldn't do it. He had decided he would rather go alone. His plan was to tell Phil that Louise had to back out for some reason, and then he would just hang out with Phil and his mum. 

Phil went out shopping and bought a lovely constellation shirt in a dark color and a dark jacket to wear over it. As he looked at himself in the dressing room mirror, he realized he had subconsciously picked out an outfit for Dan instead of himself. He bought it anyway. 

Dan was in no mood for shopping and pulled out the first thing he found in his closet, which happened to be shirt that Phil had bought for him last Christmas.

Conversations between the two young men were strained but very civil leading up to the premiere. Phil had been hoping that Radio One would ask them to host the red carpet so that they could be together under the guise of working. But that had not come to pass. 

Phil picked up the phone to call and invite his mother, but he just could not go through with it. As he hung up the phone, he decided he would just not tell Dan that he was going by himself. Dan would find out soon enough, and Phil would be able to hang out with him and Louise and still have fun. It would all work out. Somehow.

Late morning on the day of the Star Wars premiere, Dan and Phil were getting ready in their rooms. They were nervous about being surrounded by so many famous people, although they were looking forward to enjoying the pageantry of the event. They were also nervous about selling their stories to each other, especially since they could always tell when the other was lying.

Phil was ready first, as usual, and was yelling for Dan to hurry as he didn't want to be late. "Come on!" Phil yelled down the hallway "The taxi will be here in 10 minutes and we still have to get to Louise's. What time did you tell her to be ready? "

"Oh, um, she backed out at the last minute," Dan lied. "I couldn't believe it," he continued, laying it on thick. "I mean she left me with no time to find anyone else to go with. I guess I'll just hang out with you and your mom if that's OK?" 

Phil panicked. "Yeah OK sure. I'll just call her and tell her where to meet us." 

"What? "Dan yelled from his room, "you're just now telling her where to meet us? Hasn't she left her house yet? She's going to miss the entire Red carpet!"

"I didn't think of that" Phil said, eyes wide, heart racing. Dan walked out of his room, a concerned look on his face. "Phil! How could you not think of getting your mother to the premiere on time? It's not like you to wait to the last minute! I can't believe..." 

Dan looked at Phil's outfit, which was perfectly coordinated with his own. He was about to remark on that when he looked up at Phil's face, which had gone ghostly pale. 

"Phil? Are you going to pass out?" 

"I think I'm going to be sick." 

"Oh God, sweet Jesus ...uhh... " Dan said helpfully.

Phil ran to the bathroom. He closed the door and looked at himself in the mirror. How in the world would he ever get himself out of this? How did he get himself caught in this web of lies? How could he keep Dan from finding out the truth? Soon they would be at the premiere and of course his mother would not be showing up. Phil really did feel sick. There was a knock at the door, 

"Phil, the taxi is here! Are you OK?" 

"Yeah!" Phil yelled back, "I'll be out in one second". Phil had to think fast. Should he fake an illness and not show up altogether? No because then Dan would still be looking for his mother. Maybe he would even call her and find out that she was never coming to begin with. No, that plan wouldn't work. Phil decided to just hop in a cab and think on the way. 

Dan kept staring at Phil the entire way to the premiere. This was beyond his regular carsickness. Either Phil was very sick, or something with very wrong because he wouldn't make eye contact with Dan at all. 

Phil, never one to lie, felt his heart beating through his chest. He literally thought he was going to throw up. He could think of nothing else to do but to tell Dan the truth and yet how could he? It had been his idea to go separately to begin with. He would never live this down. 

"Phil? Seriously are you OK? Do I need to take you to A&E?"

"I'm fine. Are you sure Louise can't come? Maybe we should go by her apartment and talk her into it," Phil said breathlessly, as if he had just run down five flights of stairs. 

It was Dan's turn to feel queasy. "Um, yes I'm sure. She can't come. There's no there's no babysitter for Darcy. She can't come. She literally can't come! Call your mum and tell her to wait at the front gate and we'll meet her there and give her the pass and..." 

Phil was past the breaking point. "Oh my God!" Phil's voice sounded just the way it had when Dan fell off the chair playing five nights at Freddy's.

"What?! "Dan said, concerned.

"I can't do this! My mother isn't coming. I never invited her. I never invited anyone!", Phil was talking so rapidly Dan thought he might pass out for lack of air. "I only wanted to go with you to begin with. I only said those things because I thought you were trying to hint that you wanted to go with somebody else. There I've set it! Ugh!" 

Dan sat stunned, blinking and staring. 

"Don't judge me Howell," Phil said beginning to get defensive. "I was just doing what I thought was right for you. It just all fell apart." He braced himself for the influx of sarcastic comments, jibes, and laughter that was sure to immediately follow. 

What he didn't expect was what happened, which was Dan's loud sigh. "Oh my God," he said softly "I'm so relieved." 

"What?" 

"Phil, I never even asked Louise." 

Phil just blinked. They sat in silence. Then Dan started to laugh. It was a quiet chuckle at first, and it slowly rolled into a classic Dan all-out-chortle. Phil's mouth was agape and then he began to laugh as well, color finally reentering his cheeks, his eyes smiling with delight. 

Dan reached over and took Phil in his arms. "I'm sorry I was so sarcastic. I thought you knew I was joking. I've loved every minute that I spent with you over this past year", he laughed, "and I wouldn't want to spend this night with anyone but you. Here", he said, "I got this for your mom but I think it would look good on you." He pinned a lovely red flower onto Phil's lapel.

Phil's eyes lit up. "Here, I got this for you to get to Louise because I knew you'd forget" he said, as he pinned a lovely red flower on Dan's lapel.

"Why don't you kiss him already" said the taxi driver.

And so Dan did.


End file.
